mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. NextGen
'Super Smash Bros. NextGen '''is the fifth title in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series first announced at E3 2014. Not much is known, but several characters have been revealed, and the game will be released for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS/2DS. Masahiro Sakurai confirmed that the game will have a story mode, and will include cartoon characters as well. Characters Confirmed Veterans *Mario (''Super Mario) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fox McCloud (StarFox) *Donkey Kong (Super Mario) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Ness (Earthbound) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) *Marth/Lyndis (Fire Emblem) *Zelda/Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Pichu (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Falco Lombardi (StarFox) *Gannondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Wario (Super Mario) *Pokemon Trainer (w/Squirtle and Ivysaur) (Pokemon) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Diddy Kong (Super Mario) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Wolf O' Donnel (StarFox) *Lucario (Pokemon) *R.O.B (Nintendo) *Lucas (Earthbound) *Olimar/Alph (Pikmin) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Megaman (Megaman) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Lucina/Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Mii Fighters (Super Smash Bros.) *Pac-Man (PAC-MAN) *Little Mac (Punch out!) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Bowser Jr./The Kooplings (Super Mario) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Confirmed Newcomers *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider) *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider) *Numbuh One (Codename Kids Next Door) *Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) *Sehiroth (Final Fantasy) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (Kamen Rider) Confirmed Unlockables *Megaman X (Megaman) *Zero (Megaman) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider) *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Kamen Rider) *Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive (Kamen Rider) *Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach (Kamen Rider) *Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser (Kamen Rider) *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider) Confirmed DLC * Petey Piranha (Super Mario) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Katsumi Daido/Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider) * Jin Kazama (TEKKEN) * Reiji and Xiaomu (Project X Zone 2) * Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider) * Zororak (Pokemon) * Metal Mario (Super Mario) * Ultraman Zero (Ultraman) * Erin Yeager (Attack on Titan) * Laval the Lion (Legends of CHIMA) * Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red (Super Sentai) Stages Confirmed new stages *Super Smash Bros: Battlefield *Super Smash Bros: Final Destination *Codename Kids Next Door: Sector V Treehouse *Donkey Kong: Homecoming Hijinks *Mega Man: Rooftop Rumble *Pokemon: N's Castle *Nintendo: NES Remix *Mario: Mario Kart Staduim *Dragon Ball Z: Planet Namek *Kamen Rider: Helheim Forest *Sonic the Hedgehog: Dragon Road *Kamen Rider: Denliner Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossover Games